


G

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [35]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per G. a cui appartiene anche la Oc col nome omonimo.Hayato ha bisogno di aiuto per dichiararsi a Tsunayoshi.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726
Kudos: 1





	1. Incontro

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 14. X entra in una cioccolateria e incontra Y.

Incontro

Gokudera teneva le mani in tasca ed il capo incassato tra le spalle, lo sguardo basso. Un ragazzino intento a correre lo spintonò e proseguì la sua avanzata, Hayato lo guardò con aria truce.

“Attento a dove vai!” sbraitò.

< Fosse stato qualche anno fa l’avrei fatto esplodere con le mie bombe > pensò.

La luce del sole rendeva pallide e appena visibili le luci natalizie che decoravano la strada.

Gokudera camminava con la schiena curva.

Numerose collane ondeggiavano al suo collo, ticchettandogli sul petto pallido lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta bianca, con l’apertura a v generosa.

Calciò con la scarpa da ginnastica un ciottolo, facendolo schizzare in alto. Lo afferrò al volo, rigirandoselo tra le mani. Aveva numerosi anelli e bracciali.

Espirò rumorosamente, facendo sollevare delle nuvolette di fumo. Teneva in bocca una sigaretta in parte consumata.

Sistemò il ciottolo nella tasca della giacchetta di tela blu che indossava.

La sua figura si rifletteva nelle numerose vetrine che si susseguivano, rimandando la sua immagine alle volte colorata diversamente a seconda delle luminarie.

Alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli grigi. Riconobbe l’insegna di una cioccolateria, aprì la porta a vetri ed entrò.

Superò un paio di clienti, seduti in dei tavolinetti di legno e si diresse al balcone. S’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi.

“Tu qui?” domandò con un filo di fiato.

La ragazza davanti a lui inarcò un sopracciglio e gli sorrise.

“Dove dovrei essere, scusa? Guarda che questo è il mio turno, tu hai quello di notte oggi” gli rispose. Gli sfilò la sigaretta di bocca e la gettò a terra, pestandola sotto il piede.

Hayato grugnì.

“Di nuovo?” brontolò.

< Dannazione! Un’altra notte insonne! Ieri ho avuto quello alla rosticceria >. Si massaggiò il collo. < Forse dovrei fare meno lavori, ma sotto Natale pagano bene >.

La giovane piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare una cascata di capelli morbidi e disordinati.

“Guarda che lo faccio io da una settimana” gli ricordò, mentre preparava un paio di cioccolate. Indossava un grembiule giallo canarino.

“Beh, già che sono qui, se vuoi ti aiuto… G” propose.

La giovane si raddrizzò gli occhiali dalla montatura viola che indossava. Scrisse su dei contenitori di carta della cioccolata dei nomi e li sistemò su un vassoio.

“Devi smettere di dire il mio nome in quel modo” borbottò.

“S-scusa…” rispose Hayato. Era andato dietro il bancone e aveva indossato a sua volta un grembiule, la ragazza lo aiutò ad allacciarselo. “Lo sai che mi ricorda il nome di un mio parente”.

“Me lo hai già detto. Passando alle cose serie…

Oggi mi sembri abbastanza abbattuto. Di solito mi rispondi male a questo mondo” gli disse la ragazza.

Gokudera prese il vassoio. “Non mi tentare” brontolò.

“La ragazza al tavolo cinque quello con la panna, il ragazzo al tavolo otto quello maxi” spiegò G, Hayato annuì e si avviò a passo spedito.

< Non è proprio in grado neanche di fingere un sorriso per i clienti > rifletté la ragazza.

Un cliente si avvicinò e gli mostrò una tazza.

“Scusi, questa le sembra quello che ho ordinato?” domandò quest’ultimo.

“Sì, una cioccolata speziata al peperoncino in tazza, senza zucchero” rispose G.

L’uomo borbottò: “A me sembra una tazza sporca”.

G fece una smorfia.

“Sì, della sua cioccolata, finita. Però se vuole pulirla, faccia pure, la cucina è di là” rispose, indicandola.

L’uomo la sbatté sul tavolo e se ne andò borbottando.

G la controllò. “Intera. Meglio per lui” ringhiò. Alzò lo sguardo, vedendo Hayato che tornava con il vassoio vuoto e un taccuino in mano.

“Nuove ordinazioni?” domandò.

Gokudera annuì.

“Appena finito il turno mi dirai cosa ti deprime così tanto” ordinò G.

Hayato sbuffò. “Non vedo perché dovrei”.

G gli disse: “Per non sopportarmi”. Ticchettò con la punta della scarpa verde acqua.


	2. Invito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 22. Un Natale in tre.

Invito

G infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca blu e saltellò sul posto, passando da un piede all’altro.

“Allora, cosa ti ha fatto venire il muso lungo?” domandò.

Gokudera s’infilò i pollici nell’ampia cintura bianca e gettò indietro la testa, sbuffando.

“Ho abbastanza amici rompiscatole, non ho bisogno che anche tu faccia la ficcanasa” brontolò.

G giocherellò con i braccialetti che portava al polso.

“Io, però, sono più sveglia. Il tuo problema è quel ragazzino che viene a trovarti. Quello per cui diventi improvvisamente gentile, impacciato e tutto rosso” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi e il suo sorrisetto divenne furbetto. “Si vede lontano un miglio che sei cotto di lui”.

Gokudera smise di camminare lungo la strada, irrigidendosi.

“Preferisco che nessuno parli del Decimo” disse secco.

G gli si mise davanti, guardandolo in volto.

“Non capisco dove sia il problema. Quel ragazzo si vede che è buono e ti ci tiene a te. A me sembra uno per cui vale la pena provare qualcosa” sussurrò.

Gokudera serrò un pugno, fino a far scricchiolare le nocche.

“Hayato, non puoi continuare a soffrire in silenzio. Butta fuori quello che senti” disse G.

“Vuoi la verità? La vuoi davvero?! Io non ne valgo la pena per lui!” gridò Gokudera.

G impallidì.

“Idiota… ed io che pensavo ci fosse qualcun altro di mezzo” sibilò.

Gokudera le mostrò il pugno.

“Lo vuoi in bocca?” ruggì.

“Provaci! Qualcuno che fa dei discorsi così stupidi non penso sia in grado di colpirmi” gli disse G.

< Tu brontoli tanto, ma non attaccheresti mai davvero un amico. Non qualcuno che ti vuole aiutare, sicuramente > pensò.

Gokudera fece il segno di tirarle un pugno, ma G saltò all’indietro.

“Lui ed io siamo di due mondi diversi. Non abbiamo niente in comune e davanti a lui non riesco nemmeno a pensare. Non riesco a formula una frase di senso compiuto.

Non riesco neanche ad esprimere quello che davvero provo. Non so neanche se gli andrei bene se mi conoscesse per quello che sono” gemette Hayato.

< Quante paranoie > pensò G, sospirando.

“Senti… Io sono sola per Natale. Potrei invitarvi entrambi” propose G.

Gokudera si grattò la testa.

“Neanche ti conosce” borbottò.

G si piegò in avanti e cercò il suo viso. “Vi farò da mediatrice e vi aiuterò a comunicare. Per quanto riguarda la scusa, puoi semplicemente dirgli che siamo amici”.

“Siamo colleghi al massimo” disse Hayato.

G gli diede le spalle. “Digli quello che vuoi. Io vi aspetto per Natale. Venite pure a qualsiasi ora, nel caso abbiate anche altri progetti. Mi troverete a casa tutto il giorno coi miei gatti”.

Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Ti dispiace se ti porto anche un gatto problematico?” domandò.

“Il contrario” disse G, correndo via.

Hayato sospirò.

< Perché i pazzi scatenati li becco tutti io? >. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé. < Perché lo sono anch’io, probabilmente >.

“Beh, un’occasione da solo col Decimo non voglio sprecarla. In fondo, con la scusa che sarà un Natale a tre, non s’inviteranno anche gli altri impiccioni” mormorò tra sé e sé.


	3. Ti dono il cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 12. 12. "Per me?"

Ti dono il cuore

Gokudera cadde dallo sgabello all’indietro, G gridò e corse verso di lui, afferrandolo al volo. Entrambi caddero a terra.

Gokudera abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo.

“Scusa” esalò.

G si massaggiò la testa e si rialzò. “Non preoccuparti”. Gli porse la mano e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. “Sei proprio nervoso, vero?”.

Gokudera annuì, mentre il viso finiva in ombra sotto i capelli argentei.

G gli passò le mani sui vestiti, togliendo la polvere bianca.

“Lui… sarà qui tra poco…” esalò Gokudera. Sospirò affranto, rigirandosi tra le dita i festoni a forma di fiocco di neve rosso che stava attaccando.

“Sì e sarà una splendida serata” lo rassicurò G. Gli sfilò i festoni dalle mani e salì lei sullo sgabello, attaccandoli.

Gokudera serrò i pugni.

“Mi sembra ingiusto. Ti abbiamo invaso casa! Io qui neanche c’ero mai venuto e tu vuoi offrirmi la possibilità di… di…”. I suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Dichiararti, sì. Si vede lontano un miglio che non riuscirai mai a farlo da solo” sussurrò.

Gokudera raggiunse un divanetto e vi ci si sedette sopra, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

“Come fai a sapere che ci tengo così tanto? Non vado in giro a gridare che lo amo” biascicò.

“Sei caduto sedici volte e continui a balbettare. Hai tentato di scappare e ti sei chiuso in bagno in preda ad una crisi di nervi perché pensi che rovinerai tutto.

Direi che o sei innamorato, o hai una malattia rara” ribatté G.

Lo raggiunse e gli mise una coperta sulle spalle.

Gokudera fece una risatina isterica. Allungò la mano per accarezzare Uri, questo lo graffiò.

“Perfetto, ora non sono neanche presentabile” gemette, mentre il micio si andava a nascondere sotto il tavolo.

“Non esagerare” sussurrò G. Lo guidò fino al bagno e lo disinfettò, sistemando un cerotto sul punto in cui il taglio era più profondo.

“Lui si preoccuperà per me. Andrà in crisi, strillerà, troverà tutto questo un inferno e scapperà via” gemette Gokudera.

G ribatté: “Catastrofico. Dai, ora andiamo in cucina e finiamo di preparare il pranzo”.

< Quel gatto gli assomiglia. Graffia, soffia e poi appena è in imbarazzo diventa docile, mansueto e spaventato da tutto.

Viene voglia di fargli solo le coccole > pensò.

Gokudera sospirò, guardando i piatti di ceramica con disegnato Babbo Natale e i sottopiatti di vetro rosso.

“Non sarei dovuto venire ore prima. Non avrei…” enumerò.

G roteò gli occhi recuperando le posate.

“… Non sarà mai tutto all’altezza del Decimo. Lui si merita la perfezione, il meglio…” gemette Gokudera.

“Sai che noia la perfezione? Sono convinto che lui voglia solo essere felice con te” ribatté G.

*******

Tsuna faceva ondeggiare le gambe, seduto a tavola, con il capo incassato tra le spalle.

“Gokudera-kun. Non c’è davvero bisogno anche degli antipasti…” sussurrò.

“No, Decimo. Io ci tengo” rispose Gokudera dalla cucina. Sistemò un piattino con dei pezzi di formaggio con degli stuzzichini, con sopra dei piccoli Babbo Natale, su un vassoio. Dirigendosi verso l’altra stanza.

Rischiò d’inciampare in uno dei gatti di G. La giovane l’afferrò al volo, raddrizzandogli il vassoio.

“Piano. Rilassati e respira” disse la ragazza. Strofinando la suola di una delle converse verde-acqua sul pavimento.

Hayato annuì meccanicamente.

“Forse sono troppo semplici” bisbigliò, guardando gli stuzzichini.

“Tutto bene” gli sussurrò G gentilmente.

Hayato deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

“M-ma… se… ecco, se…” farfugliò

G gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

< In questi momenti sembra proprio un cucciolo bisognoso di affetto > rifletté.

Hayato annuì, rispondendo: “Grazie”. Uscì dalla stanza con passo incerto e si avvicinò a Sawada.

“Ecco a lei, Decimo” sussurrò. S’inginocchiò e porse il vassoio a Tsuna che deglutì, irrigidendosi.

< Così finirà per spaventarlo! > pensò G, correndo verso di loro.

“Spero proprio ti piaccia. Sono felice di averti conosciuto e mi dispiacerebbe aver fatto qualcosa che non rientra nei tuoi gusti” disse.

Sawada si voltò verso di lei.

“Non preoccuparti, G-kun. Io mangio tutto” sussurrò. Prese un pezzo di formaggio e lo mise in bocca. “Buonissimo” sussurrò.

Hayato s’illuminò, alzandosi in piedi. Posò il vassoio sul tavolo e prese le mani di Tsuna nelle proprie.

“Come posso renderla lieto?” domandò, con gli occhi luminosi.

G deglutì.

< Beh, sì, così è un po’ inquietante > pensò.

“Sai, anche io sono italiana. Però non mi dispiace vivere qui in Giappone” cambiò discorso, mentre pilotava Gokudera di nuovo verso la cucina.

“Italiana? Come Gokudera-kun? Devi assolutamente raccontarmi. Dev’essere un posto stupendo” sussurrò Tsuna.

< Sono felice che Gokudera-kun abbia anche amici al di fuori del nostro gruppo. Lui è speciale, si merita tante belle cose > pensò.

******

G si lasciò cadere sul divano, sospirando.

< Aiutarlo è stato parecchio stancante. Però quei due sono una gioia per gli occhi. Se solo non avessero schivato tutto il vischio che ho appeso in casa! > pensò.

Aveva un gatto sulle gambe e lo accarezzava, affondando le dita nel pelo.

Gokudera, in piedi davanti al termosifone, stava porgendo un regalo a Tsuna.

“Qui in Giappone ho saputo che li aprite anche prima della mezzanotte” mormorò.

“Per me?” domandò Tsuna, sgranando gli occhi. Il battito cardiaco accelerato e le gote vermiglie.

Gokudera deglutì a vuoto.

“S-sì…” sussurrò.

Tsunayoshi lo afferrò tra le mani, sorridendo grato.

“Non dovevi, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò.

Hayato sussurrò: “Se non vi piace, potete sempre cambiarlo”.

Sawada scrollò vigorosamente la testa.

“Non potrei mai! Tu ci hai messo il cuore” gemette.

G sorrise.

< Sono così teneri > pensò.

“Ci sono i tuoi sentimenti, lì dentro” mormorò Sawada.

Gokudera annuì.

“Vorrei che vi arrivassero” bisbigliò.

Tsuna scartò lentamente il regalo, con le dita tremanti. Trattenne il fiato vedendo che conteneva un portachiavi dorato a forma di cuore.

“Volevo donarvi il mio cuore…” esalò Gokudera.

G addolcì ancor di più l’espressione, trattenendo il fiato.

< Dai che ce la fa! > pensò.

Tsuna giocherellò con il portachiavi, guardandolo con occhi sognanti.

Gokudera indietreggiò, tremando.

G posò delicatamente il gatto sul divano, alzandosi lei. Impedì ad Hayato di scappare, poggiandogli la mano sulla spalla.

“Io pensavo volessi farmi conoscere la tua fidanzata… ero così geloso” sussurrò Tsuna.

“No, non è così!” gridarono in coro entrambi.

Sawada ridacchiò, vedendo Gokudera con l’espressione stravolta dallo spavento.

< Anzi, se non ci fosse stata lei gli avrei comprato un qualche oggetto da futuro Boss dei Vongola. Qualcosa da braccio destro, non da fidanzato.

Non avrei mai trovato il coraggio di dichiararmi > pensò Hayato.

“In realtà, voleva presentare lui a me il suo futuro fidanzato” disse G. Gokudera la guardò in tralice, vedendola allontanarsi.

“Oh, Gokudera-kun! Sono così felice! Lo voglio!” gridò Tsuna. Saltò abbracciandolo e lo baciò con trasporto, Gokudera chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò, ondeggiando pericolosamente.

< Quel sì, lo voglio, sembrava più quello di un matrimonio > pensò G, scuotendo il capo.


End file.
